1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to heat dissipation and, more particularly, to a heat dissipation device incorporating heat pipes.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic components, such as central processing units (CPUs) comprise numerous circuits operating at high speeds and generating substantial heat. Under most circumstances, it is necessary to cool the CPUs to maintain safe operating conditions and assure that the CPUs function properly and reliably. In the past, various approaches have been used to cool electronic components. Typically, a finned metal heat sink is attached to an outer surface of the CPU to remove the heat therefrom. The heat absorbed by the heat sink is then dissipated to ambient air. The heat sink is made of highly heat-conductive metal, such as copper or aluminum, and generally comprises a base contacting the CPU to absorb heat therefrom and a plurality of fins formed on the first base for dissipating the heat. However, as the operating speed of electronic components increases markedly in the current environment, heat dissipation using only metal conduction may be insufficient for the amount of heat generated. Heat of the bottom of the metal heat sink cannot be transferred to the whole device quickly enough, and especially not to the fins separate from the bottom of the metal heat sink.
Heat pipes, which operate by phase change of working liquid sealed therein, have been widely used due to their excellent heat transfer properties. Accordingly, heat dissipation devices equipped with heat pipes appear in many current applications and are widely used, with optimal performance thereof a common goal in current R & D efforts.
What is needed, therefore, is a heat dissipation device incorporating heat pipes with enhanced heat dissipation performance.